This invention relates to a support member, apparatuses incorporating the support member for magnetic cleaning or magnetic development, and an electrostatographic reproducing machine employing such apparatuses. The support member is formed of a composite composed of elongated bodies of a magnetic material having a high magnetic permeability in a non-magnetic matrix.